Kevin's Little Sister
by YoullNeverKnowMe
Summary: Kevin Nash's newly found sister visits him on the road. How much trouble will she get into? Finally UPDATED 22506
1. Default Chapter

I pulled my car into the first open space I could find in the hotel parking garage. I had just spent the last six hours in my car driving from Dallas to Houston. I'm glad I'm finally here! I don't think that I could spend another minute in that car without going stir crazy, but most of all I am excited to be seeing my first WWE live event! I had been a wrestling fan when I was a teenager, but stopped watching when I started college. A year and a half ago, I was flipping channels and ran across RAW. It was the episode where Shawn Michaels made his big return to the NWO. Seeing Shawn on the screen, I just had to watch. From that moment on, I became a wrestling fan again. Little did I know at the time, that in the next year I would be getting to know the people I was watching.  
  
I had spent the last six hours reflecting on the changes that had occurred in my life over the past year. There had been many. Probably one of the biggest changes being finding out that Kevin Nash was the long lost brother that I never knew. Oh, I had always known that I had a half brother out there, but I did not think that I would ever know him. My dad had lost touch with his son when he divorced his first wife, and he had tried to find his son at various times over the years, but was unable to locate him. About six months ago, Kevin had called my dad and introduced himself as the little boy that had disappeared all those years ago. Kevin explained that his mother had remarried, and his stepfather had adopted him. The name change was the reason that my dad could never find him.  
  
About a week after the phone call, Kevin and his girlfriend Trish Stratus flew to Texas to meet with the family. Boy was it a shock to walk into my parent's house and see two huge WWE stars sitting in the living room! Kevin and Trish were awesome, and we hit it off right away. After that first meeting we kept in touch with Kevin and Trish over the phone and through e-mail. Kevin and Trish both knew I had developed a love of wrestling again, and kept trying to get me to come visit them on the road—their treat. Kevin wanted to show off his 'little sister'. When I found out that RAW would be in Houston, I agreed to visit. Now here I am in the parking garage of the Hilton Hotel in Houston.  
  
As soon as I turn off the engine, I jump out of the car and stretch out all of the kinks in my body. After enjoying being able to stand and walk around for a few moments, I gather my bags and make my way to the reservation desk. I was off in my own little world thinking about what would be happening the next few days, not paying attention to what I was doing. The next thing I know, I run into something that feels like a brick wall. I start to fall backwards, but before I could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms dart out and catch me before I hit the ground.  
  
"Oh God, I am sooo sorry! I was off in my own little world daydreaming and I did not see you there! I should have been watching..." I start to ramble. I immediately look up and realize that the brick wall that I had run into had amazing blue eyes and long beautiful brown hair. I freeze as it dawns on me that I had run smack into Shawn Michaels and was currently in his arms in the middle of the hotel lobby.  
  
"No problem sweetheart. I always enjoy helping a beautiful woman. What's your name beautiful?" Shawn says with a killer smirk as he begins to set me on my feet again.  
  
I stand there a moment trying to regain my power to speak, but before I could say anything I hear, "Hey you pervert! Quit molesting my sister." I groan and turn around to see Kevin and Trish walking toward us. I smile and turn back to Shawn as they both come up to stand next to us.  
  
"So, you are the Victoria we have heard so much about." Shawn says as his eyes rake over me. "There are a lot of people around here who think Big Kev had invented an imaginary sister. We were beginning to think that we were going to have to find him a nice padded room." "Tell me sweetie are all the things we have heard about you true?"  
  
"Well now Shawn, you know that depends. If it was good, then of course it's all true...If it's bad then it's all lies!" I tell him in my best Texas drawl. "Then again, it depends on what bad things were said. You know us Texas girls, some of them could be true too." I add with a smile. Everyone just laughed. I knew I shouldn't be flirting with him in front of Kevin and Trish, but I just couldn't help myself. Shawn just had that kind of effect on me. "Now what kind of fun would it be if I spilled all of my secrets at once?" I laughed.  
  
All of a sudden I hear Kevin clear his throat, "I'm sure that you're tired, and want to get settled," he says grabbing my bags and moving toward the elevator. Uh oh. I think I just put my foot in it. I can tell by the tone in his voice that he is none too happy. I glance at Trish who just shrugs and moves to follow Kevin.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Shawn. Hopefully I'll see you again soon!" I yell over my shoulder as I hurry to catch up to Kevin and Trish.  
  
The door to the elevator opens and I follow Kevin and Trish in. I stand there not knowing what to do. Do I ask Kevin if he is mad or do I let him be the one to bring it up first? Before I can make up my mind what to do, Kevin begins to speak.  
  
"Look Vicks, I know you were just being yourself back there with Shawn and probably did not realize that you were sending out signals. It's ok with Shawn, but you need to be careful whom you do that with. There are some guys around here who might take it the wrong way."  
  
"Kev, I'm 30 not 13! I know how to keep myself out of trouble. I admit I was flirting a little bit back there, but it certainly wasn't that bad. I am a friendly person who likes talking to people. I cannot change that. I don't go around throwing myself at men. As for these "signals" you are referring to, I don't know what you are talking about!" Just then the elevator door opens. We step out and head to our rooms.  
  
"Vicks sweetie, I didn't say that you were going to throw yourself at anyone. I just meant that you do things that you don't realize, and it could be taken the wrong way by some people."  
  
By the time that we had reached our rooms I was really hot. "Look Kev. I've been here less than 30 minutes and I've obviously made you uncomfortable. Like I said I can't change who I am. Maybe I just need to take a quick nap and then head back to Dallas." With that I slammed the door and left Trish and Kevin out in the hallway with shocked looks on their faces. Boy has this vacation turned bad and it just barely started. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer: This work is purely fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE in any way. Vince owns everything.   
  
After my little outburst I stood looking at the door for a few minutes before I turned around and threw myself on the bed. Boy I let my red headed temper get the best of me this time! Was I overreacting or was he? Kevin did know these people better than I did. Maybe I did need to think more before I say what's on my mind around here. I let all of these thoughts swirl around my brain as I turned over and shut my eyes.  
  
Two hours later someone pounding on my door waked me. I tried to lay there and ignore it, but whoever it was had persistence and was not going away. I got out of bed and made my way to the door. When I opened it Kevin was standing there with a bag of my favorite candy.  
  
"A little peace offering. I know you were just being yourself with Shawn. Maybe I did overreact just a little. I am new at all this big brother stuff." Kevin said handing me the bag that was in his hand.  
  
"You do know everyone here better than I do, maybe I do need to think a little more before I speak. I meant what I said though, I am who I am and cannot change that."  
  
"Does this mean that you are going to stay?" Kevin asked looking hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying"  
  
"Great! Trish is waiting for us downstairs so that we can go to dinner." Kevin said as he opened the door. "Little sure of yourself aren't you? Maybe I just didn't want to make that drive again this soon!"  
  
"Nooo, that can't be the reason. You know you want to stick around to enjoy my wonderful company!"  
  
Trish was standing by the front door talking with Shawn when Kevin and I stepped off of the elevator. She turned to us smiling; "Shawn didn't have any plans for dinner, so he is going to join us."  
  
Victoria practically ignored Shawn during dinner, or at least she pretended to (how could you ignore that?). She spent most of the time talking with Trish about different things, and filling her in on what had been happening in her life. Of course Kevin and Shawn ignored us spending their time talking about the business and what some of the other wrestlers.  
  
After the meal the four of them returned to the hotel and sat out by the hotel swimming pool talking and sharing a few drinks.  
  
"So Victoria, you certainly haven't said much about yourself this evening. Tell me, do you only watch wrestling because of Kevin and Trish, or are you an actual fan?" Shawn asked as he finished off the bottle of beer in his hand.  
  
"I'm a fan. I grew up watching. My grandfather was a huge fan, and I got into it through him. I had actually stopped watching for a while. I got hooked on it again about a year ago just before I met Kevin and Trish." I explained as I too drained my glass.  
  
As I put my glass on the table Kevin chimed in the conversation. "Hey Shawn, Vick here has admitted she used to have posters of wrestlers on her bedroom walls as a teenager, but she refuses to tell who they were posers of. Maybe you can help me get it out of her."  
  
"Kev drop it. I am entitled to keep some secrets about myself. I do not have to tell you everything." I said trying to change the subject as quickly as possible hoping that no one would notice my instant blush.  
  
This seemed to grab Shawn's interest. "Keeping secrets huh? If you aren't telling, then this information must be good." Shawn then turned to Trish, "So has she told you any information about this?"  
  
"Kev has already tried to pry it out of me, and I haven't told him. If I haven't told him, I'm certainly not going to tell you! Besides, I have a feeling that I don't want to piss Vick off. I have a feeling that she might hand me my ass on a silver platter if I piss her off. I don't want to find out though!" Trish said laughing.  
  
"Great guys talk about me like I'm not even here! I'll make it a little easier for you and head on up to my room." I said getting up and gathering my things. After that I excused myself and headed into the hotel lobby.  
  
I had just hit the button to call the elevator and was lost in my own thoughts not paying attention to the thing s around me. Just as the elevator doors opened, pair of strong arms grab me and push me into the elevator before I have a chance to react. 


	3. Chapter 3

I regained my composure about two seconds after we entered the elevator. As soon as I did I began trying to hit and kick at the person behind me. I'm not even concerned with who it might be, my first thought is to hurt this person seriously enough to allow me time to get away. Just as I land a good elbow in the guy's ribs, and hear a whoosh of air escape, and realize who is behind me.  
  
"God Vick! You don't have to kill me here! I like all of my body parts just the way they are thank you!" Shawn says letting me go and trying to recover from the elbow to the ribs.  
  
"Gee Shawn, some guy grabs me from behind and pushes me into an elevator what do you think I'm going to do? Ask him what floor? No, I'm going to start rearranging body parts! As far as I'm concerned you deserved what you got for doing what you did." I say as I try to give him my meanest glare.  
  
"Ok, point taken. I was just trying to mess with you a bit. Ow! I think I'm going to have a serious bruise here!" Shawn says lifting his T- shirt and rubbing the spot where I had hit him.  
  
"Poor Shawnie has a boo-boo. How 'bout I kiss it and make it better?" I ask trying not to laugh at the pitiful look on Shawn's face.  
  
"Uhmmm, I can think of a few things you can kiss darlin'" Shawn purrs. Just then the elevator doors open, and we step out into the hallway.  
  
"Down boy! That wasn't an offer. We just met, and I'm not that kind of girl!" I laugh as I head to my room with Shawn following me.  
  
"Come on! You know that you want HBK. Just look at me; how could you not"  
  
"I think I can restrain myself. I swear! Both you and Kev are so full of yourselves! Tell me is it just you two or is everyone around here like this?" I ask over my shoulder as I unlock my door.  
  
"We are not full of ourselves, we are just confident of our appeal." Shawn replies with a self -assured air.  
  
"Shawn, confidence is very sexy on a man, cockiness is not. Remember there is a fine line between the two." I remind Shawn. With that I close my door and leave Shawn standing in the hall staring at my closed door.  
  
Kevin called me early the next morning and told me to meet him and Trish in the lobby so that we could go to breakfast before Kevin and Trish had to go to the first of their appearances that day. As I made my way down stairs, I wondered just how Shawn was going to act after my parting comments the night before.  
  
Down in the lobby, Kevin and Trish were alone. I was kind of disappointed that Shawn was not with them, but did not let it show. What did I expect, for him to follow me around like a puppy? It's a nice fantasy, although not one that was likely to happen. Oh well, maybe I'll run into him again soon.  
  
On the way to breakfast, Trish pulls me aside, "So what happened between you and Shawn last night? I saw him follow you to the elevator. So did you guys spend the night getting to know each other up close and personal? Come on girl, spill it!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint sweets. Nothing very exciting happened. Sexy Boy thought he would be cute and grab me from behind before I could see who it was, and of course I gave him a good swift elbow in the ribs." I snorted. "Ouch! Was he pissed?" I shook my head. "No I don't think he was mad. I offered to kiss his boo boo and make it better. Of course give him an inch and he takes a mile, he told me that he had other things I could kiss too. Needless to say, nothing got kissed." I look over at Trish and she is trying not to laugh. She wants to laugh so bad she is having trouble walking. "What's so funny?" I didn't think that anything that happened would get that kind of response. "Vick I could look at your face and tell that you would have kissed anything he asked you to." Trish said. "I admit that I have had fantasies about yelling air raid and jumping his bones, but it's just a fantasy. I see the wheels turning in your head Miss Stratus, give it up. I'm not here to hook up. I'm here for a vacation." I shake my head back at Trish.  
  
By the time that we reached the restaurant many of the other wrestlers were there eating. As I looked around I recognized many of the wrestlers. I followed Kevin and Trish over to a table in the back of the restaurant where we joined Mark Calloway, Glen Jacobs, Steve Austin, Paul Levesque, and of course Shawn. I quietly take my seat and survey the group of men around me. I have to say that I was in hog heaven having so many hot guys to look at. Thank GOD Stephanie McMahon wasn't there! I know that's terrible to say but that is one person that was not high on my list of people to meet. For some reason I had a feeling that she may be just a little too much like her onscreen personality. After the waitress took our order the conversation began and immediately I was the deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Victoria, your rep proceeds you. Tell me are you always such a bitch?" Paul sneers at me. Um ok what did I do to deserve this? Maybe I should have left yesterday after all. I notice that everyone at the table has turned to stare at Paul in disbelief.  
  
Both Kevin and Shawn open their mouths to say something to Paul, but I stop them. There is no way that I'm going to back down. "Um Paul? I may be a bitch, but I'm usually only a bitch to those who deserve it. You certainly have no right to make that call seeing I've never met you! If bitch is what you want then bitch is what you get. You won't like it though. I'm a bitch that you certainly can't handle. You know though, I thought that you would prefer bitch." With that I turn away from him and take a drink of water to calm down. I then hear Paul throw back his chair and storm away from the table.  
  
After a few minutes I can't stand the silence, and I am also worried about who else I will be unpopular with. I don't know what to do so I decide to crack a joke. "Um just how long has he been cut off?" Oh good laughter! I can relax now. "Darlin' I don't know if being cut off is part of the problem or not, but Steph keeps him on a short leash and lately she's been jerkin the leash quite a bit. I think he was just looking for someone to lash out at and I guess he thought that you would be an easy target." Mark Calloway explains.  
  
"Sorry guys. I' red headed, southern and Sagittarius. I'm hell on wheels. I don't make an easy target for anyone." I say snickering. "I understand what you are saying, but what I don't understand is the bitch stuff. Was he just calling me a bitch for the hell of it?"  
  
Mark shook his head. "Apparently he saw you and Shawn get off of the elevator last night, and his interpretation of your conversation is that you were being a bitch to Shawn. When Shawn tried to explain everything that had happened Paul did not believe that you guys were just playing around. Oh and just for the record, Shawn deserved everything he got!" Mark smiled.  
  
I look at Shawn worrying that my mouth had overshot my brain. "Are you upset with me?" "No sweetie, I'm not at all mad at you! Don't let Paul upset you. He just believes his own hype a little too much." During breakfast discussion centered on the matches and what everyone was doing that night.  
  
After breakfast we headed over to the arena. I could not help but worry what else might happen during the course of my stay. Not even twenty- four hours into my stay and I already had someone I didn't know calling me a bitch.  
  
At the arena I was pretty much left to my own devices while everyone began their activities for the day. I spent much of my time wondering around backstage observing everyone and trying to stay invisible. It is unbelievable what it takes to put on these shows! Being backstage was definitely an eye opener. After about an hour of wondering around I decided to head to catering for something to drink. Just before I arrived at the catering area, someone grabbed me and pulled me into an office.  
  
"Shawn what is the deal? You and I keep meeting like this." "I don't know sweetie, it just seems to happen that way. What were you thinking about so seriously?" Shawn asks still holding me by the arms.  
  
"I wasn't really thinking. I'm just trying to stay out of the way and not have another repeat of the scene at breakfast today. I haven't even been here twenty-four hours yet and already have someone calling me a bitch. I just don't want to add to that list."  
  
"I told you not to worry. Everyone at breakfast loved you! Paul is the one that made an ass out of himself not you. I know that Kevin and Trish are so excited to have you here. If they weren't you wouldn't be here. And, I for one love the fact that you are here." With that Shawn pulls me further into his arms and gives me an earth-shattering kiss.

A/N: Same as before I own nothing but Victoria. Vince owns everything else.  
  
Thanks to those who have submitted reviews. I'm glad that you enjoyed.  
  
Please read and review (begging and pleading!). Let me know if I should continue!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long Shawn and I stood there kissing. I didn't care! Man can he kiss. You know how you look at a guy and just wonder how they kiss? Let me tell you! The real thing far surpassed anything I had imagined over the last 12 years! Shawn was the first one to pull away from the kiss, because by that time he did I had lost all grips on reality. After we broke the kiss, I was not sure of what to do or what to say. Shawn caresses my cheek and speaks first, "I have been wanting to do that since you fell into my arms yesterday. It's almost all I could think about since then." Then, he leans down and gives me a shorter version of our earlier kiss. "And don't expect me to stop doing it any time soon."  
  
Unfortunately, a lack of oxygen must have short-circuited the link between my mouth and my brain because before I know what I'm doing I say, "I've wanted to do that for a lot longer than twenty-four hours!" Oh shit, shit, shit! Please tell me that I didn't just say that out loud and make myself look like some hard up ring rat! Somebody kill me now and put me out of my misery. I've blown it. Shawn's probably thinking that he needs to get away from the crazy woman as fast as he can. Luckily or unluckily Kevin finds us before Shawn can reply. Kevin apparently does not think anything about Shawn and I being in a room alone together since he does not comment.  
  
"Hey Shawn man, what are you doing? Raw starts in ten minutes and our promo is supposed to open the show!" Kevin says then looks from me to Shawn as if to try and figure out exactly what is going on. "Ok, I'm ready lets go." Shawn says grabbing my hand and heading for the door.  
  
Before I know what is happening, Shawn is dragging me down the hall toward the entrance. I stand in the gorilla position watching Shawn and Kevin trash talk about Paul and the rest of Evolution. I stood there loving what I saw! After my little interaction with Paul that morning, I loved seeing Shawn and Kevin treat him like the dog that he is.  
  
Just as Shawn and Kevin finish up their promo Paul and the rest of Evolution walk by the monitor where I am standing, he just looks at me and sneers, then tries to give me the Triple H stare.  
  
Ok, I'm still really confused as to why a man I do not know has it out for me. I am seriously thinking that somebody needs to find Paul a padded room to rest in, because he has seriously lost a grip on reality. I don't even give Paul the satisfaction of a response. I just look at him and roll my eyes. Just about that time Trish walked up to me with Lisa Marie Veron (Victoria), and Nora Greenwald (Molly, AN: Is that the right name?).  
  
"Hey girlie! How's it going?" Trish asked. "Oh, it's going ok. Paul Levesque still won't leave me alone. The pathetic thing is I don't even know why I'm the target. Oh well." I say and shrug my shoulders as I turn around to face the group.  
  
"Yeah, we heard that you put Paul in his place this morning. I wish I had been there to see that! There are so many people around here that would love to do what you did." Victoria said.  
  
"Yeah thanks, I wasn't as hard on him as I could have been, because I wasn't sure how much anything I did would hurt Trish and Kev since Paul has 'The Connection'." I said trying to deflect any more comments on the Paul subject. "I'm Victoria, by the way." I introduce myself trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce you, I guess that I assumed that everyone already knew you because Kevin talks about you all of the time. Vicks, this is Lisa Marie aka Victoria and Nora aka Molly".  
  
" Nice to meet you. Hey Victoria, nice name!" I say laughing. "Your character is my hero!" "Your hero! What do you mean? My character is just an insane whacko that goes around licking people's faces." Lisa Marie asks looking confused. "Yeah, the licking thing is kind of gross, but I love the fact that your reality is kind or cracked. I think it's great! Sometimes, I think the whole sanity thing is highly overrated!"  
  
I look at Molly and notice that she is not wearing anything on her bald head. Even a month after WrestleMania I could not believe that she had shaved her head. At the same time I thought it was kind of cool that she would have the guts to do something like that.  
"Nora, please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't believe that you actually shaved your head! I didn't think that you would actually end up doing it when the match was announced. I don't think I would have the guts to do it. Sure I've made the comment that I would like to shave my head and start over when I'm having a bad hair day, but I would never go through with it even if my career required it."  
  
Molly shakes her head, "Sometimes when I look in the mirror lately I can't believe I actually did it either. I guess I wanted to try something new for Molly. I can't explain why I did it. The good thing is that it's no fuss no muss!" We stand there a few more minutes talking about several different things before Nora, Trish and Lisa Marie had to go out and have a three way title match which ended in a disqualification with Lisa Marie retaining the title.  
  
After Trish's match, she and Kevin were done for the night and we decided to get a group of people together to go out to dinner rather than heading straight back to the hotel. The group included Mark Calloway, Glen Jacobs, Bill Moody (Paul Bearer), and Steve Austin. No one could make up their minds on where to go, so we all just piled in our cars and decided to stop at the first place that we found.  
  
After everyone had gotten situated at the table in the nearly deserted Applebees the conversation started and immediately I was the one thrown under the bus—Again! First, it was Steve, "How did you enjoy your first live wrestling event, Vicks." "It was cool. It was the first live WWE show and televised show that I have ever been to." I used to go to the regional shows that visited my hometown when I was a teenager. As a matter of fact, I remember seeing you wrestle when you first started in the business, before Stone Cold appeared." I say.  
  
Kevin pipes up and asks, "So, is Steve one of the guys whose poster was up on your wall?" "No. He was not. Sorry Steve." I say turning to look at Steve "I already told you that I am not sharing that information, so give it up!" I say frustrated. Since this is new information to most of the people at the table, they each look like they are hoping that I will start naming names. "Of course I won't give up! I'm your brother I'm supposed to bug you about things, that's a big brother's job. I'm going to give you a hard time even more than regular since I have thirty years to make up for. Since you won't name names, I think this might be something interesting to find out, so I can give you a hard time about it." "As I have said before Kev, I'm not going to tell you, so you can knock yourself out all you want." Thankfully about that time, Trish comes to my rescue, and is able to change the subject and get the spotlight off of me, Thank God!  
  
All through dinner, I watch Shawn. He had not said anything to me about what had happened between us earlier. I was wondering if he would ever press me for an explanation of my earlier comment, or if he was going to put as much distance between us as possible. I didn't have long to wait. As we are leaving Shawn grabs my hand and pulls me toward his car yelling over his shoulder to Kevin and Trish that he would be bringing me back to the hotel. I'm worried that Shawn is going to get me to the car and tell me that he was wrong about what had happened earlier, and I should just forget it.  
  
When we reach the car I'm prepared to apologize to Shawn and try to convince him that I'm not totally insane. Before I can say anything, Shawn grabs me, pins me against the car and starts kissing the life out of me. He pulls back and says, "Baby, I've wanted to do that all night. I couldn't wait to get you alone! Come on sweetie get in, there are a few things I want to know before we get back to the hotel."  
  
AN: Thanks to those of you that have submitted reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. It really helps to have feedback since this is my first FF story (Please review).  
  
Sorry that this chapter is slow. I'm still trying to decide for sure which way to take things.  
  
As I have stated before, I own Victoria only, Vince owns the rest. Please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do as Shawn says and get in the car. I start trying to gather the thoughts in my head and prepare for our conversation. When Shawn gets into the car, he pulls me toward him and we start making out like a couple of teenagers. This goes on for a couple of minutes before we separate and Shawn starts the car and starts driving toward our hotel.  
  
Well, after all the kissing, I don't think he wants to talk about forgetting everything that had happened between us thus far, so that's a good sign. Then again maybe not, now I don't have a clue what he wants to talk about. Once I realize this I really start to worry. What did he want to talk about? About two minutes after he started driving, Shawn turns to me and says, "So what did you mean earlier when you said you had wanted to kiss me a lot longer than twenty-four hours?"  
  
Oh boy, he didn't beat around the bush did he? "Hmm, I was hoping that we could just ignore that. Would you believe me if I said that it didn't mean anything, that I was just babbling?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Shawn shakes his head as he watches the road in front of us, "We could, but I think that it's something more than that. I'm curious about what you meant." Well it looks like I'm not going to get out of this one. I think for a minute, trying to weigh my words, because after I admit this, I'm afraid that it will be over. I glance over at Shawn and can see that he is waiting for me to say something.  
  
I guess that I better just get it over with. I take a deep breath, "Ok, we've already established that I've been a fan of the business since I was a teenager, and that I had posters of my favorite wrestlers hanging on my bedroom walls, right?" Before Shawn can respond, I continue, "well, you have been one of my favorite wrestlers since your Midnight Rockers days, and you were one of the posters hanging on my wall. I'm not ashamed of the fact, but it's one of the reasons that I've never told Kev just whose posters were there. I did not want anything to be weird. I mean I can imagine what you might think after I told you this. I never wanted it to come out, because I didn't want anything to be weird. I didn't want you or anyone here to think that I would come around and act like some insane fan trying to hook up with any wrestler she could get her hands on. Then again, look at the situation with Paul, I didn't have to do or say anything for someone to have issues with me. For the life of me I can't figure that one out." I shut up really quickly as I realized that I had started babbling again. I've already demonstrated that my mouth can run away from my brain too often.  
  
By the time that I shut up we have already reached the hotel parking lot. Shawn pulls into an empty parking spot and turns off the car. Before I can make my fast getaway and escape the car, Shawn grabs my arms and turns me to face him. "I can't pretend that it's not a little weird to be attracted to someone who had my picture on their wall as a teenager, but it is flattering that you would do that. As for me worrying about your motives, I can tell that you are not just some rat out for a good time. I know that you are a normal responsible person, and not some psycho. We're both attracted to each other right? We haven't known each other that long right?" I nod in response "You're leaving Monday afternoon, what do you say that we just enjoy the rest of the time and get to know each other a little better?" Shawn gives me a quick hug before he jumps out and runs around the car to open my door.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?" I ask as I get out of the car. "How about breakfast or lunch tomorrow?" "Great, but I do have to check with Kevin and Trish. I did come to visit them and we have not gotten to spend much time together. I think that they may have planned something since it's a day off and they aren't leaving here until Monday. How about you joining us or something" I suggest. "I wasn't sure if I was going to head out tomorrow or stick around another day, but I went ahead and reserved my room here another day just in case. Let's just see what happens. I definitely want to spend more time with you before we all go our own ways." Shawn agrees.  
  
When we walked into the hotel we did not see any of the other wrestlers or Kevin and Trish around the hotels 24 hour coffee shop. We figured everyone had already settled in their rooms for the night, so we decided to head on upstairs. Being the gentleman that he is, Shawn walked me to my room door. Before we parted ways we agreed to talk in the morning to decide what the plan was. With that settled, he kissed me and bid me a good night. I walked in the room thinking that I kind of wished that he had asked to come in for a little while. I don't think that I would have let him spend the night this early in whatever was happening, that would have been moving entirely too fast for me, but I definitely would have liked to spend more time talking with him or making out like teenagers. Either one would have been fine with me.  
  
As I was about to settle into bed and watch a little TV before calling it a night, there is a knock on the door. 'Great maybe Shawn changed his mind and wants to visit a little longer tonight' I think as I move toward the door. When I open it I am surprised to see Kevin standing there and not Shawn. "Hey. You look disappointed that it's me standing here. Who were you hoping it would be." Kevin says cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't eyebrow me! I'm not disappointed. I was just surprised is all, I thought that you and Trish were otherwise detained and would not be up for air until tomorrow morning." I say, as Kevin closes the door and follows me into the room.  
  
"I just thought we might visit for a while, since I was too busy today and did not get to spend any time with you. Kevin says as he sits down. "Ok great sounds good whacha want to talk about?" I ask as I plop down on the bed. "Whatever you want to. How bout we start with you and Shawn?" He asks settling back in his chair as if preparing for the long haul.  
  
"Ok. What about Shawn and me, there's not really much to tell, I've only known the guy for about 32 hours, there's not much to tell." I shrug. I have nothing to hide. "Ok, so the kissing I saw earlier—what was that?"  
  
"Just what you said, kissing. We are attracted to each other and have kissed a few times, but that's it. We have decided to get to know each other and go from there. As for what's going to happen between us, I'm not sure. It's nothing serious, we are just kind of going with the flow. He wants to get together for breakfast or lunch tomorrow, but I told him that I might have plans with you and Trish." I look him in the eyes and ask the one thing I'm now curious to know, "Would it really bother you if I was to get involved with him, since he is one of your best friends?"  
  
"As long as I don't stop and think about the things that you guys might be doing, I'm ok with it. I mean you are my sister. I know if you guys want something to happen then I know I can't stop it. Just be careful." Kev says looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"That's ok brother dear, this type of thing is a situation where I will look before I fling myself off of the cliff. As for any details, I certainly won't be sharing them with you. I don't like to think about some of the things that you and Trish might or might not be doing either. I mean eww you are my brother after all!" I laugh throwing a pillow at him. "Now that's out of the way, how 'bout you fill me in on the reason that Paul has decided to use me as his own private punching bag so to speak. He is another of your friends, right? I've never met the guy, so I don't have a clue why he wants to throw me under the bus. But I can tell you I won't just set around and take it, I'll give back as good as I get. So what's the deal?" I ask leaning forward. I can't wait to hear this explanation.  
  
AN: Again thanks for the reviews! I just had inspiration hit me again this morning so I thought I would go ahead and update. As I keep saying, unfortunately I own nothing. Vince owns it all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin sighed and looked like he was searching for what to say. The way that he was acting, I started to get worried. "Well, I have no idea. Are you sure you don't know? "Gee Kev, you're a lot of help! NO I have no idea! I wouldn't be asking you if I had an idea would I?" I practically yell at him. "Ok, ok chill. Just asking here."  
  
We are still friends in a way, and we used to travel together but we haven't spent a lot of time with each other in the past year. Ever since he and the Princess started their little thing off screen he has pretty much abandoned spending time with me or Shawn or anyone whose last name is not McMahon. If he's not with Stephanie, he's usually tagging along behind Vince. Everyone on the roster has steered pretty clear of him because of his connection to management. He's not totally shut out, but no one goes out of their way to include him."  
  
"Like Mark said this morning, The Princess and her daddy pretty much keep the guy on a short leash, telling him when to jump and how high. Plus the relationship has effected his career in some ways he never counted on. Couple all of that with the fact that he has started to believe too much of his own hype, I guess he figured that you would be an easy target to vent his frustration on seeing that you are new around here and know only me and Trish."  
  
"Ok, I hear what you are saying, but it can't be just that, that's just insane! I mean that would be the most pathetic reason ever. Steph pretty much castrates the guy so he tries to dominate some woman he doesn't even know so that he can be more of a man? That has to be the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. He made his own bed now he needs to lie in it." After that I let the conversation about Paul drop. It was kind of sad, and I kind of felt sorry for the guy. Kevin and I spent another couple of hours talking about different things including the possibility of me traveling on the road with them for a while since I was in-between jobs currently. I ushered him out of my room at 3am promising him that I would think about it. I needed a little sleep before I made the decision.  
  
I am woken out of a deep sleep the next morning by a ringing telephone. I roll over to reach for the phone glancing at the clock which tells me that it is 8:30am. Uhhh it's way too early to have to put together any type of rational thought. Who ever this is better have a really good reason for being awake this early. I'm pretty sure that it's not Kevin or Trish, they would definitely know better than to show up at my door this early. The have learned that I don't like to be woken up. I pick up the receiver, and sleepily say hello. On the other end of the line, I hear Shawn's sexy southern drawl.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty. Get that cute little butt of yours out of bed and open the door" Shawn purrs and hangs up the phone. I briefly consider turning over and going back to sleep. Who am I kidding? I couldn't do that. I really wanted to see Shawn! I jump out of bed and head for the door. As soon as I open the door, Shawn walks right past me into the room. "Darlin' do you always sleep the sleep of the dead? I stood outside banging on your door for about ten minutes." He says as he lies down on the bed and looks up at me like a naughty little boy.  
  
"Gee Shawn come on in and make yourself at home" I say as I lay back down on the bed. "Thank ya. I think I will," he says as he reaches over and pulls me into his arms. "What's wrong. I stood out in the hall knocking on the door forever. Did you not hear me or were you ignoring me?" I love the feeling of snuggling with him so I move even closer to him as I answer, "I honestly didn't hear you. Kev came by after you left last night, and we talked until three this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry that I woke you up so early. I wanted to see if you were hungry, but if I had known you had been up so late I would have let you sleep. So what did you guys talk about?" He asks as he gently strokes my hair. I yawn; um it feels really good to lay here with Shawn like this. "We talked about a little of everything. We talked about Paul and why he always looks so miserable. We talked about you and me, he saw us kissing earlier last night and asked me what it was about." "What did he say?" Shawn asks glancing down at me. "Oh nothing. I told him what we decided earlier--that we were just going to get to know each other, and see where that went. He said that he knew he couldn't stop it if something was going to happen with us. He just gave me the usual big brother speech of be careful and not to share any details with him." "Sounds fair enough. I was thinking about talking with him about it sometime today as well. I feel like I need to since you are his sister and all." Shawn says as he kicks off his shoes and gets more comfortable. "And we discussed the possibility of me going on the road with you guys for a while since I don't have a job right now." I say and glance up at Shawn to see what his reaction would be. "That sounds like an excellent idea" Shawn agrees giving me a quick squeeze. Shawn and I spent the rest of the morning in bed relaxing, watching TV and of course stealing kisses here and there.  
  
Since we were in Houston, Mark Calloway had invited everyone to his ranch for a barbecue that afternoon. Trish and Kevin were meeting me at my room and then we were going to head to the ranch. Shawn decided to hang around my room and watch TV while I showered and got ready to go. I couldn't help but tease Shawn a little just to see how far he would let me go. You know little things nothing too blatant; I would just tease him a little here and there to test his resolve. By the time that Trish and Kevin knocked on the door Shawn was trying to grab me and throw me over his knee. Luckily I was able to prevent that by opening the door to let Kevin and Trish in.  
  
"Ahh. Help me! Help me!" I laugh while Shawn is still trying to grab me from behind. "No! I told you I don't know what you two do on your own time!" Kev grumbled. "God! Who peed in your cereal this morning? What's the matter grumpy? Nothing happened this morning. Everybody's hands stayed above the waist." With that I turned away from Kevin and Shawn to talk to Trish who was standing by the door laughing. We all stood there for a few minutes talking and then left the room to make the drive to Mark's ranch.  
  
AN: OK guys short chapter. Just wanted to open up a few possibilities. Is Kev right about Paul's attitude toward Vicks or is there more to it?  
  
Thanks for the reviews. If there is something or someone you would like to see let me know and I will give you full credit for your idea. Hope you enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Yes, there are age differences between the main characters in this story. Although, I am not quite sure of Kevin Nash's exact age, the age differences ARE reasonable. Above all, this is fiction. I am just trying to tell an entertaining story, so please just read and enjoy.  
  
_ When we arrived at Mark's ranch the party was in full swing. There were already several people soaking up the sun by the pool or playing one of the various games that had been set up for the day. Of course many of the men are doing the "manly thing" of standing around the barbecue talking and drinking beer. Of course that is where Shawn and Kev head while Trish and I go to change into our swimsuits. It took me a while to decide whether to wear a more conservative one piece or my usual halter bikini. I am in no way shy or a prude; I was not exactly comfortable to be in the presence of all of the divas. I know that I am not ugly, but I'm no diva. In the end I said 'screw it' and threw on my favorite bikini. By the time that I had finished dressing Trish was ready and waiting for me.  
  
"What the hell are those?" Trish screams as soon as I step out of the bedroom. I jumped about a mile as soon as I hear someone scream. It takes me about a minute to realize that Trish is standing looking at me with her mouth hanging open staring at my tattoos. I wasn't surprised by her reaction. When most people first meet me they never picture me as the girl that would get a tattoo and are momentarily shocked when they learn that I have them. One is a small longhorn colored in with the Texas flag which is on my hip, and the other one is a heart entwined in vines and pierced with a sword which is in my lower back. I look at the expression on her face and try not to laugh, "What do they look like?" "I know what they are! But you have tatts? I would have never have picked you as someone to have tatts." She says as we head out to the pool. "I know, that's what most people say. I think that's part of the appeal. I love to see people react when they find out." I laugh as we step out the back door.  
  
Outside we find two chairs out by the pool and lay down to relax and enjoy the sun. "Kevin told me that he asked you to travel with us for a while." Trish asks after we had been lying there for a while. "Yeah, he did mention that when we were talking this morning." "So are you going to?" "Yeah, I think so. I don't have any pressing things going on for a while. It would be fun to travel with you guys for a while." After lying there and relaxing for a while longer, Trish and I decided to go find the guys and see what they were up to. We found them all setting around the back patio drinking beer and trying to one up each other with road stories.  
  
Glen Jacobs sees us walk up and looks at me "Vicks, what is the wildest thing you have ever done?" "The wildest thing I have ever done? I don't think I want to reveal that." I say smiling back at Glen. "Yes you do. If you don't I'll make you regret it." Glen says slipping into his Kane persona. Kevin then pipes up and says, "Come on tell us. Your miss conservative; it can't be that bad." Kevin says. I'm standing so that no one else in the group can see my tatts so no one realizes that I have them at this point. "Ok, the wildest thing that I've ever done..." I start and settle into the nearest chair.  
  
"Well, about five years ago, one of my friends was given about six months to a year to live. When she was diagnosed, she made a list of things that she wanted to do and people that she wanted to meet before she died, and the rest of us made it a mission to help her accomplish this before she became too ill. Well, we were in LA seeing all of the sights when we decided to go to this club that we heard all the stars went. When we got there, of course the door guys were big dicks, and would not let us in. We were not 'cool enough'. Well I was determined to get us in there so I got in the lead door man's face and asked the bouncer what it would take to get in there, figuring I knew what he would say. He surprises me and says that if I will strip right where we are he will let our group in the club. I looked at him and his buddy and could tell that they did not think I would do it. Well, I couldn't back down from the challenge. I looked him right in the eye and began taking off my clothes. Needless to say we got into the club. I walked in the door twirling my panties on my finger over my head. We had the time of our lives that night. The story got around the club, and none of us had to pay for a thing that night and we met tons of people."  
  
When I finish the story, I look around at everyone and they are all in shock. Everyone is looking at me with their mouths hanging open. Mark is the first one to snap out of the daze, "Well darlin', I think you won and we all see you in a brand new light. I wouldn't have pegged you as someone to do that." I laugh and say, "Everybody thinks I'm this ultra conservative person. I'm not sure where that comes from because I'm not. I admit that I didn't think that I would ever do something like that either, but my friend really wanted to get into the club, and I wanted to make it happen."  
  
A little while later I went into the house to use the restroom. On my way out, I ran into Rena Marrow who cornered me in the kitchen. "I heard that you and Shawn have gotten real chummy lately." "You could say that. We've become friends." I say as I try to walk past her. "Well, you better back off sweetheart because he's mine. You're nothing but a ring rat. He may act like he's interested, but he just stringing you along until he gets what he wants." She says, getting in my face. "Rena, if anybody is a rat it's you!" I say angry that she has gotten in my face. " All I see you do on SmackDown is prance around in nearly nothing with your boobs hanging out throwing yourself at men. You know all about being a ring rat. Wait a minute, you get paid to throw yourself at men, that doesn't make you a rat, that makes you a whore doesn't it? As for Shawn, he's a grown man who can make his own decisions. If he were interested then he would be with you right now wouldn't he? I'll warn you this once. Don't ever threaten me Blondie, you'll regret it." I pushed past her and walk back outside. Add enemy number two to the list.  
  
When I step through the door, I see Shawn heading toward me. "I was just coming to find you. Everything ok sweetie?" "Yeah everything is fine why?" "You just have that look on your face." "I don't know what your talking about." I protest not wanting to tell him about what Rena said.  
  
"I have to tell you, you have been full of surprises today. First I see your tatts which I didn't expect, then you tell your story. You're a little Bad ass aren't you?" "I can be. Disappointed?" I ask as I let Shawn lead me to the hot tub. "No. Just pleasantly surprised is all. I suspect that there is more." He says as we settle in the hot tub.  
  
Later that night, Trish, Kev, Shawn and I head back to the hotel. On the way back, I thought about my confrontation with Rena. I never mentioned our little conversation to anyone I wasn't too concerned. Like I told Rena, Shawn is a grown man, and I couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted. I just want to enjoy my time with him and if it led to something great, if not oh well.  
  
It was late when we got back to the hotel everyone headed to their own rooms. Tomorrow was a travel day. Everyone would be leaving early the next day to head to Shreveport. I had already made arrangements to leave my car at Mark's and would be traveling with Trish, Kev and Shawn. I had a few more things to take care of before we left, but was excited to be able to travel with everyone for a while. I had not decided how long I would be with them. I was going to play it by ear and see how it went. It looked like I was off to a roaring start already. I could only wonder what trouble I could get into down the road.  
  
_AN2: Sorry the chapter is short and slow. I just wanted to get a few ideas down. I'm really struggling with how I want the story to go. I hope to have the ideas flowing again soon. As always, please read and review. (Please!!)  
  
_ . 


	8. Chapter 8

We left Houston at about 7am the next morning. Kevin was driving, Trish was navigating, and Shawn was busy making various phone calls making arrangements for the week ahead, so I figure I will settle back into the seat and get lost in the book I was currently reading. After about five minutes on the road, I realized that I would not get any reading done because I was too busy watching my life flash before my eyes. I look around and realize that everyone else is going about their business like Kevin driving at warp speed and weaving in and out of traffic is nothing to be concerned about. I personally was on the verge of a freak out. I realized that my life was entirely too short and I was entirely too young to die.  
  
"Hey Kev, slow down! I'm way too young and innocent to die!" I say as I lean over the front seat. "What's with the warp speed? This is a highway not a video game. There is no reset button. Do you have a driver's license or a pilot's license?"  
  
"Ha Ha very funny! You are in very safe hands just set back, relax and hush. And don't give me that innocent crap. I know better now." Kevin says looking at me through the rearview mirror.  
  
"Don't worry Vicks, he hasn't killed anybody yet." Trish says turning around in her seat to look at me. "Believe it or not he actually drives better at this speed."  
  
Just then Shawn set down his phone and reached for me, "Yeah, Kev has always driven like this. We have all seen our lives flash before our eyes at one point or another but he always gets us there safe and sound, and an added bonus is that he usually gets us there ahead of time. Now, did I hear you say something about being too innocent? Why don't you come here and let's see what we can do about that." He says pulling me to him and giving me an evil look. I can only laugh and pretend to pull away from him.  
  
"Not in my car guys! If you want to do anything like that, get a room. I told you I don't want to know any details and I meant it. Do you want me to crash the car because I've gone blind?" Kevin says sounding like he is about to loose it.  
  
"Oh relax man. We were only kidding around." Shawn laughs reaching up to clap Kevin on the shoulder.  
  
Suddenly it occurs to me that in all my preparation I forgot to call ahead and book myself a room. "Oh shit! I'm such an idiot!" I say frantically looking for my cell phone.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Trish asks turning around to look at me.  
  
"I was so worried about arranging thinks to come on the road with you guys that I forgot one of the most important things. I forgot to call ahead and book a room."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure that we can work something out." Trish says looking between Shawn and me.  
  
We all make it to the hotel in one piece and two hours ahead of time thanks to Kevin's driving, and the fact that there was very little traffic on the road. Thank God! I briefly thought about getting on my hands and knees and kissing the ground, but I decided against it. Kevin and Shawn agree to get all of the bags while I go inside to the front desk to see if I can get a room.  
  
The lobby of the hotel is fairly empty. I silently hope that it is a good sign as I walk up to the reservation desk. The clerk that greets me looks like he is barely old enough to shave much less hold a job. Hello, miss how can I help you?" He asks as he sees me.  
  
I smile sweetly and cross my fingers, "Hi, I know its short notice, but I'm hoping that you have a room available for tonight. I'll take whatever you've got."  
  
Junior pecks around on the computer for a few minutes then says, "Sorry miss we are all booked up. Between the WWE and a convention being in town we are all booked up for the next week. I don't have anything available." Then I notice his jaw nearly drop to the floor and his eyes bug out of his head. I look behind me and notice Trish, Kevin and Shawn walking toward us.  
  
"Any luck?" Trish asks as she reaches the counter.  
  
"No, Steve here says they are booked up all week." I say as I glance at his nametag. "I don't know what to do next. Maybe I can find a phone book and find a room in another hotel."  
  
Just then Shawn turns around from the counter and hands me a key. "Nonsense. Here, take this," he says handing me a plastic key card. "You're staying with me. I reserved a room with two beds, and I have the room all to myself." Shawn says mater of factly using a tone that said don't argue with me. Kevin finished checking in and we all headed to our rooms to drop off our luggage.  
  
"Don't worry Vicks, I don't bite." Shawn turns to me and says as we trail behind Trish and Kevin. "Who says I'm worried? You may not bite, but maybe I do." I throw over my shoulder as we step onto the elevator.  
  
Because we made it to Shreveport early, Trish and I were able to hit the local mall and do a little shopping so that I could pick up a few essentials. Trish and I had a blast doing the 'girly' thing. Being huge fans of retail therapy, Trish and I gave the old plastic a great workout. Just as we are about to leave the mall to pick up the guys, Trish spots Victoria's Secret. She grabs my hand and pulls me in the store.  
  
"We can't leave the mall before we come in here!" Trish says excitedly. "I love clothes shopping, but the clothes are not as fun without something pretty underneath. Besides you never know. It might come in handy since you will be sharing a room with Shawn."  
  
"I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself Trish. I've only known him a few days. We haven't even been on a date yet. Wouldn't that be moving a little to fast?" I ask as I let her drag me into the store.  
  
"Not necessarily, if it's right you just know it. Kevin and I had only been together a couple of days when we first spent the night together." Trish says shrugging. "We haven't looked back."  
  
We left the mall with just enough time to pick up the guys and be at the arena by the time that they were required to check in. Kevin and Shawn each had a couple of interviews to do with local papers, and then they each had matches to put together for that night, so they left Trish and I in catering. Trish ended up not having anything to do for the show, so she decided to take me around and show me the ropes so to speak. Our first stop was the women's locker room.  
  
Nora, Lisa Marie, Stacy Kiebler were the only ones currently in the room. Nora and Lisa Marie were busy planning the latest battle between Molly and Victoria for the women's title. Stacy was in an opposite corner reading a magazine just waiting for show time. I had yet to meet Stacy so Trish took me over to introduce us.  
  
"Hey Stacy how's it going?" Trish says as we walk up to where Stacy is setting. "Fine, same old, same old. Just waiting for Raw to start so I can go out to the ring in my short skirt and high heels and show off my legs." she shrugs and sets her magazine down.  
  
"I just came over to introduce Kevin's sister Victoria. She's going to be traveling with us for a while so I'm showing her the ropes so to speak." Trish says nodding in my direction.  
  
Stacy nods at me, "Hi. I'm Stacy Keibler." "Hi. I'm Victoria. Most people call me Vick or Vicks." I say in return.  
  
"Wait. Weren't you at Mark's house last night?" Stacy says as a light of recognition enters her eyes. I nod my head yes. "Have you ever thought of becoming a Diva? I heard you tell Rena off last night. You're good at it. Andrew and I loved it."  
  
"Oops, I didn't think about anyone hearing me and I didn't take time to look around and see who was in the room. When I get mad, I just let it fly and worry about the consequences later. I didn't appreciate the bleach blonde bag of silicone insulting me." I say as I look up and see Rena walking in the door. She sees me and sneers in my direction. "Stacy, it was nice meeting you. I think it's time for us to leave now. I hope to see you around soon." I say to Stacy as I grab Trish's arm and lead her out of the locker room.  
  
"Ok, what have I missed?" Trish looks at me like I've lost my mind as soon as the locker room door closes.  
  
"You didn't miss much. Rena cornered me at Mark's last night and informed me that I'm just a ring rat for Shawn's use, and she wants Shawn for herself." I say shrugging.  
  
"And you haven't mentioned this why?" Trish asks exasperatedly.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal. I pointed out to Rena that she is nothing more than a glorified rat, and that Shawn is a big boy and can make up his own mind. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to make a big thing about it." I tell Trish as we are walking down the hall.  
  
"I think you should tell Shawn." Trish says shaking her head. I look at her in question, "Why. I don't want to be a whiner. I don't think that she is an issue." I say hoping to drop the subject. "Still, I think you should at least warn him that Rena is gunning for him." Trish advises as she hears someone behind her calling her name.  
  
As we turn around we see Vince McMahon walking toward us. "Trish, I'm glad I found you. I have made a change to the show tonight. We need you to make a run in and disrupt Chris's match tonight." Vince says to her then turns his attention in my direction as if trying to decide why I am there.  
  
"Hello, Mr. McMahon, my name is Victoria. I am Kevin's sister. I'm visiting Trish and Kevin for a few days." I introduce myself before Trish has a chance to react.  
  
"I was just showing her around and introducing her to a few people since she will be with us for a little while." Trish explains, as Vince looks me over. I can't help but notice that Vince seems to be studying me the whole time we are standing there.  
  
"How long will you be traveling with us Victoria?" Vince asks. I am slightly concerned by this question, but I try not to let it show. I get the impression that Vince McMahon likes people who are self-assured.  
  
"I haven't decided yet, sir. I'm currently not working so I don't have to be home at any specific date. I thought I would play it by ear." I reply. Vince shakes his head and looks like he is filing this information away for future reference. Trish and I stand there for a couple more minutes chatting with Vince before Trish goes off to find Chris to go over their bit. I head to catering to settle in to watch the show. As I settled in waiting for RAW to start, my mind went back to Vince McMahon. Actually meeting the man was definitely not what I expected. I still would not trust him a lot, but there was something about the man that I liked. What I couldn't put my finger on, but for some reason I did.  
  
Shawn and Kevin found me setting in catering waiting for them after RAW. Trish met us at the car and we all headed back to the hotel. Since everyone was tired, we just grabbed a bite to eat in the hotel coffee shop.  
  
"Ok chick, now spill. What is the full story of the incident that happened with Rena?" Trish asked, not satisfied to leave well enough alone. Kevin and Shawn were staring at Trish and I obviously waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Like I said, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's just drop it." I said hoping that everyone would let it drop.  
  
"No. We won't drop it. What happened and why didn't you say anything?" Shawn asked, looking at me.  
  
"Ok, to make a long story short, she cornered me in the kitchen at Mark's because she heard about me spending time with Shawn and she has an issue with it. She said that I am just a ring rat and you are just after one thing." I said looking at Shawn. "To that I pointed out that the things she does on SmackDown made her nothing better than a rat, but since she got paid to do it that made her more of a whore. I also pointed out that Shawn was a big boy and if he was interested in her that he would let her know it. In, short I made enemy number two."  
  
Shawn, Kevin and Trish all looked at me and busted up laughing. "Boy you don't pull any punches do you?" Kevin was the first to regain the ability to speak.  
  
"No, I guess I don't. I won't just smile politely while people insult me. I say what's on my mind." After that we quickly finished up our meal and headed to our respective rooms.  
  
"Just for the record, I am not now nor have I ever been interested in Rena. I would not touch her with a ten-foot pole and someone else's hand. I would be too afraid of what I might catch." Shawn says as we walk in the door to the hotel room. "And as for you, my dear, you would never fall into the category of a ring rat." He says turning me to face him. He then gives me a kiss.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. You make yourself comfortable." Shawn says as he heads into the bathroom.  
  
I hear the water running, and my mind starts going overtime. 'Hmmm. Me, Shawn, in a hotel room. Him in the shower...' I could just imagine him walking into the room, his hair all wet, and his skin glistening from the water that remained on his skin, a bath towel wrapped around his waist. Oh boy I tell myself that I better stop imagining things or I just might get myself into more trouble. Just as I stop my imagination and settle into my bed, Shawn opens the bathroom door and walks out into the room looking as if he had just walked out of my imagination. The only thing I could think as our eyes met was 'Lord Help Me!'  
  
_AN: Same as before I own nothing. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy and review._


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: OK guys, here is the next chapter. My muse was a little sappy for the first part. I hope you enjoy anyway. Same as before, Vince owns it. I only own Victoria. Please review!  
_  
When Shawn walked into the room I was speechless. I had lost the ability to move, speak or hear. It was fantasy come to life standing right before me. After a couple of minutes I was able to clear the fog in my head and I realized that Shawn was slowly moving toward me with a predatory look in his eyes. Neither one of us spoke as he moved closer and closer to my bed. When he reached the edge of the bed he finally spoke, "Do you see something you like Victoria?" all the while giving me a come hither smirk. I still could not speak; my mouth was dry as sand, and my tongue felt thick as leather. All I could do is look up at him and nod. My eyes wide.  
  
Moving in the same predatory manner Shawn swiftly swooped down on the bed using his body to pin me to the bed, using his hands to pin my arms above my head he began kissing me thoroughly. I loved the feel of his huge body pinning me to the bed my body was alive with the feeling and my heart was pounding. After a few minutes of this, I suddenly realized that the pounding in my ears was not my heart as I had first thought. It was after I felt Shawn get up off of the bed that I realized that there was someone pounding on the door. As Shawn pulled on some sweats, I got up and slipped in the bathroom so that it would not be quite so obvious what had been happening in the room only a few minutes before as I knew it would be written all over my face.  
  
From my spot behind the closed bathroom door, I could hear Shawn talking to someone at the hotel room door. "I am so sorry to bother you this late at night Shawn, but Vince wanted you to have this right away. Vince feels that the current angles are too stiff. He wants to switch things around immediately, so he insisted that I bring this to you right away" the mystery person says. I hear Shawn grumble his acknowledgement then close the door. I also hear Shawn grumbling as he walks back into the room. The interruption had burst the bubble of magic that had washed over us earlier. My confidence had ebbed away after the interruption and I feared that it would be awkward if I headed back into the room immediately, so I decided to run a bath and soak away my frustration.  
  
While in the bath, I let all of my insecurities take over. I know that I told Rena that I was not worried that Shawn was using me and that if that was the case then so be it, but in truth I was a little frightened of where it would all lead. Although I try to come off as a ballsy bitch to everyone, in truth, I am a big mass of Jell-O inside at times. I had certainly not come on this vacation to become involved with someone, and now here I am teetering on the edge. I knew myself well enough to know that it would not take much for Shawn to own me heart, body and soul—and that could be dangerous. As I got dressed and prepared to go into the next room I wondered if I would be strong enough to survive where this tidal wave was leading me.  
  
I opened the bathroom door and nervously walked into the main room. Shawn was lying across the bed reading the script that had been delivered. He looked up at me when he heard me walk into the room. "What took you so long? Is everything ok?" He asked looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just decided to take a quick soak in the tub while I was in there. What's the big change Vince wanted to make?" I asked indicating the new script. I hoped this would cause a change in subject.  
  
"Vicks look at me. There is something wrong isn't there?" Shawn asked turning me to face him.  
  
"No, I told you that everything's fine!"  
  
"No, it's not. Did I move too fast when I kissed you a little while ago? I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast, I just can't help myself. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. You wonder if what Rena said is true don't you? Please don't believe it. From the first moment I saw you I felt this connection to you and realized that I had to have you as part of my life. I can't promise I won't hurt you, but I will do my damndest not to." Shawn promised pulling me down on the bed beside him.  
  
I looked into his eyes and could see all of the raw emotions in his eyes. It was at that moment that I realized he was telling me the truth. I also knew that I owed him the same thing. I could feel myself relaxing in his arms. "I'm not sorry that you kissed me the way you have any time we have kissed." I reassured him. "I am sorry that I let my doubts in, but everything has happened so fast and it scares me. I also felt something intense, and I also know that I could loose myself in the feeling. I know that I come across as this afraid of nothing ballsy bitch, but that's not the way it is." I finally looked up at Shawn and saw him looking at me with such a tender look that my chest ached.  
  
"Just trust me please." He said as he pulled me close and began kissing me again. He then reaches down and pulls the hem of my nightshirt up over my head. I run my hands over his body feeling the sheer power of his muscles moving under his skin. As Shawn is trailing hot kisses and light nips down my body he whispers the words that I only hoped to hear 'I love you'. I realize that Shawn now not only possesses my body, but he also possesses my heart and soul; I will never be able to refuse him anything.  
  
Shawn and I never did get any sleep that night. We talked, made love, and had raw powerful sex all night. We then sat together watching the sun come up. Unfortunately this was also a travel day, so we would not be able to rest anytime soon. The wake up call that Shawn arranged for came promptly at 6:30 that morning, and burst the bubble that Shawn and I had formed around us.  
  
"Baby we better get up now, or I will not be able to let you out of bed for the rest of the day." Shawn said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"I don't wanna. Can't we just stay here? I'm not sure that I will be able to walk after everything you did to me last night." I say trying to pull the covers over my head.  
  
"I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, but I don't think that Vince would understand." Shawn said pulling the covers off of me. "And sweetheart, don't complain now about what I did to you last night. As a matter of fact you seemed to give as good as you got."  
  
"Um, yeah. It was nice." I smiled looking up at the sight of a rumpled Shawn. Man did he look good!  
  
"Come on baby what you say we take a steamy shower and work out some of that soreness. We can't have you in pain now can we? Besides, we are supposed to meet everyone downstairs for breakfast before we leave." Shawn picks me up and carries me to the bathroom.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that this shower will be about everything but getting clean." I laugh.  
  
Naturally we ended up being about twenty minutes late meeting everyone in the hotel diner. Neither Shawn or I could pass up the opportunity to explore each other's bodies in the daylight. We entered the diner hand in hand to see Kevin, Trish and a few others setting at a table in the back. Everyone is staring at us as we make our way hand in hand to the table. Mark is the first one to speak. "Have a good night you guys?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Mark, as a matter of fact we did." Shawn answers as he helps me in my chair. I grab a menu and quickly bury my head in it. I know everyone is staring at us. I also know that I am blushing furiously. Off to my left I hear a groan and know instantly that it is Kevin. I peek over my menu and see that Kevin has his face buried in his hands and he is groaning.  
  
"Can we please change the subject?" Kevin pleads. He looks like he is trying not to blush.  
  
We made it through the breakfast without any further incident. We all then went our separate ways heading to the next house show. Shawn and I once again rode to the next city with Kevin and Trish. I was not as nervous with Kevin's driving this time, thanks to Shawn keeping me entertained in the back seat. We spent the entire drive quietly talking and getting to know each other better.  
  
When we arrived in town we went straight to the arena. There were already several wrestlers there along with the Raw crew. Even though it was a house show there was a great deal of buzz going around backstage because of all the sudden changes to the story lines. Trish, Kevin and Shawn all had to attend a meeting that was called by Vince, so I was once again left to my own devices.  
  
Because of the meeting, the arena was virtually deserted. I wondered around back stage for a few minutes, before heading out to the ring area with a book in my hand. I figured I would wait out here for a little while, and hopefully get to watch from the shadows as the wrestlers went through their workouts and putting the matches together. I was so interested in my book that I did not notice someone walk up to me until they spoke.  
  
"Look Jackie, this is the little rat I was telling you about. Shawn is just playing with her until he gets what he wants. He'll get tired of her soon, and come running to me." Rena says to Jackie Gayda who is standing next to her. "And from what I hear, he has already gotten what he wanted, so it will only be a matter of time before he comes running to me." She and Jackie look at each other and giggle like mindless idiots. "Hmmm... I don't know... I don't want to look too eager; maybe I should make him wait and work for my attention. I don't want to look too eager. What do you think Jackie?" Jackie can only look at everyone and giggle. From the looks of it, I'm not sure that she is capable of intelligent thought.  
  
"Rena, you have been looking in the mirror too long again. The only rat I see around here is you. I mean that literally and figuratively. I've already told you but I will tell you again—_FOR THE LAST TIME_... I am not keeping Shawn away from you. He is a grown man and can make up his own mind." I told her trying to sound bored by the whole thing. "And from what I can see, he's not interested in what you like to pass around."  
  
"Humph! I've never! You are just jealous! You know that he's going to drop you like a piece of trash as soon as he gets tired of you!" Rena says stomping her foot like a two year old.  
  
"Rena, what goes on between Shawn and I is our business. I don't have time for this conversation. Why don't you and your little friend run off and play." I say turning back to the book in my hands. As I look back down to my book, I see Rena and Jackie stomp off in a huff. Just then I hear Kevin say, "What was that about?" I look up and see Kevin and Shawn walking up to me.  
  
"The same old thing. She's jonesing for a piece of Shawn, and he's not interested so she is taking it out on me." I explain as I stand up. Shawn walks up hearing my conversation with Kevin.  
  
"Jonesing for a piece of me? I never heard it put that way." Shawn said laughing.  
  
"Well, how else do you want me to put it? Oh, and Jackie Gayda was trailing along behind her. What is she Rena's mini me? I don't think she needs too many slut lessons from what I've seen." I say shaking my head. "What are you guys up to?"  
  
"We were going to run the ropes and go though a few moves. Vince's new script has us teaming together for the storyline." Kev explained as he and Shawn moved to get into the ring. He and Shawn proceed to run the ropes and go through various arm drags and suplexes for the next few minutes. I stood close to the ring watching them. I was in awe of the sheer power and grace of their movements.  
  
When they stopped to catch their breaths, Shawn looked down at me "Hey babe, why don't you hop up here for a minute." I climbed up on the ring and climbed in. I could not believe what an overwhelming feeling it was to stand there and look out at all of the seats in the arena, even if they were empty. I could only imagine what the wrestlers felt during a show when the arena was full.  
  
We had been standing there talking for a few minutes when a stage hand approached the ring and said, "Kevin, Shawn, Vince would like to see you in his office right away. He said that you had to come too Victoria." The stagehand then walked away. Kevin, Shawn and I just looked at each other and headed to Vince's makeshift office. 


	10. Chapter 10

As I followed Kevin and Shawn to Vince's office I wondered why I was being summoned by the great and powerful Oz. Oh shit! Maybe he heard about my arguments with Trips and silicone Barbie, and he was going to tell me to pack my bags and get the hell out.  
  
"Hey guys, why do you think I'm being summoned by Vince?" I asked looking worriedly between the two towering men. They both just shrugged and looked at me as we came to Vince's office door. Kevin knocked and we heard Vince say to come in.  
  
We entered and immediately saw Vince sitting behind a desk reading a stack of papers. He looks up at us and says, "Oh good you're here. Have a seat."  
  
We sit down and patiently wait for Vince to tell us why we were there. He made us wait another good five minutes before starting the conversation. I guess he wanted to make sure that we knew he had control—as if we could forget! Finally he sets the papers down and looks at us. "Well, I guess you guys are wondering what this is about; especially you Victoria." He nods in my direction. Vince gets up from his chair and moves around to the front of the desk and leans on it.  
  
"We have decided to build a story line involving you guys and Evolution." Vince says looking at Kevin and Shawn. "We have decided to start a new story line with you and Kevin and Evolution." Vince says to Shawn. "We will also be adding Rena and Lisa Marie as new female members of Evolution. That means that Trish will obviously working with Kevin and you. Victoria this is where you come in." Vince says acknowledging my presence.  
  
'Ok where did that come from?' I think. I know that Vince would not appreciate me arguing with him, after all he is the boss, but I had no wrestling experience. Why was I being brought into the story? I look at Vince and express my concern.  
  
"Vince, while I appreciate what you want to do, why me? I don't know how to wrestle."  
  
"Well, first I hear that you are not afraid to stand up for yourself. As a matter of fact, I hear that you are quite good at the insults." Vince says kind of smirking. "Second, I have sources that tell me that you have a Master Black Belt in Judo, so I'm sure that you can pick up wrestling moves quite easily. And obviously you have the look for TV" Vince says as he looks me over from head to toe.  
  
"You said yourself, that you are unemployed and would be traveling with the WWE for a while. Here is a way for you to make money while you are with us. We will have a contract for you tomorrow. I am sure that you will find the terms quite satisfactory."  
  
The way he explained himself was in a manner that said 'don't argue with my decision', so I just looked at everyone and sat back in my seat.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie we will all work with you in the ring." Shawn says as he and Kevin turn to look at me.  
  
"Besides Vicks, you and Trish have already done a few things in the ring, and you picked those up really quickly. I think you'll be a natural." Kevin points out.  
  
"We will be introducing the story on RAW in a couple of weeks and will provide you with the background as soon as it is finalized. I have also built time in each of your schedules to train with Victoria." Vince further explained as he sat down behind the desk once again. "Victoria, you will be introduced on Raw as Kevin's sister in a non wrestling capacity first. You will need to come up with another name to use on the show since we will already have one Victoria. We will also discuss that tomorrow." "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. If you will excuse me I have some things to take care of before show time." Vince dismisses us and returns to his work.  
  
Kevin, Shawn and I walk to the catering area in silence. Once we arrive there, we take a seat in the back of the room and look at each other.  
  
"Ok guys, somebody speak. How did I get into this? I'm not a diva, and I certainly was not planning on becoming a wrestler." I say slumping down in my chair.  
  
"Don't be afraid." Kevin finally speaks. "Like I told Vince, I've watched you and Trish working out together, and you are a natural."  
  
"Between Kev, Trish and you will be in ring shape in no time." Shawn said confidently, "Besides that I'm sure that Mark, Glen and a few of the others will be happy to pitch in."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys, and I appreciate all the help I can get. I'm not worried about the actual wrestling part. As a matter of fact, that's the part I'm looking forward to most. I love all of that physical stuff." I say. "My problem is that I'm brand new around here, and haven't paid any dues. All of the sudden, I'm being put into a major story line. Won't that offend people?"  
  
"I see your point. It does kind of look like you cut in line, so to speak." Kevin says as both he and Shawn nod. "You are not the first family member that has been brought in like this. What you need to do is keep your head down, work hard, and be respectful of those who have been here."  
  
"I can do that. Like I said, I don't want to be disrespectful and I certainly don't want to find Nair in my shampoo." I laugh. "How 'bout you guys? Do you have a problem with this?"  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"Looking forward to it!"  
  
That night, I paid close attention to the mechanics of all the matches, hoping to pick up a few things by watching. I especially paid close attention to Trish, Nora, Lisa Marie and Amy during their four way match. I had seen Trish and Nora before the show started, and told them about the meeting with Vince. Both were actually quite excited, and agreed to help me train.  
  
That night everyone made their way to the hotel and went straight to their rooms. The next day was going to be an early travel day.  
  
As I climbed into bed beside Shawn, I could not help but wonder what exactly I had gotten myself into. Even though everyone had been great about it when they found out, I was still somewhat concerned. As I snuggled into Shawn's side, and drifted to sleep, I said a silent prayer that this would work out ok.  
  
_AN: Ok guys, I know that this is a slow short chapter, but I wanted to set up the next phase of the story, and get some ideas down on paper. I don't know if there is an exact title like that in Judo, but it sounded good. Please read and review.  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. It helps soo much to have feedback._


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't believe that I was now heading toward Vince McMahon's office to sign a contract to become a part of the WWE. I had always enjoyed watching wrestling and often wondered what it would be like wrestle for a living. Here I was about to find out. Now I wasn't going to kid myself. I knew that this was a short lived thing and I was probably only getting this shot because I was Kevin's sister, but I was determined to enjoy this to it's fullest. I reached my destination and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." I heard Vince say.  
  
I opened the door and walked into the office. Vince was setting behind his desk as usual. Jim Ross and Shane McMahon were setting in chairs across from him.  
  
'Ok. As if this wasn't intimidating enough, there was going to be an audience.' I thought to myself as I looked around the room.  
  
Vince stood up and motioned me over to the only empty chair in the room. "Victoria. Right on time I see. Good. If you'll just have a seat, we'll get started. I asked Jim and Shane to join us today so we could get the ball rolling."  
  
I smiled at Jim and Shane as I took the seat that Vince had indicated. "Thank you Mr. McMahon." I then looked over at Shane and Jim and nodded my head; "It's nice to meet you both."  
  
"Ok. Lets get things on the move shall we." Vince said as he headed back around his desk to take a seat.  
  
"Victoria, as I told you last night, a contract has been drawn up for you. It's the standard contract that would be offered to a family member who is being featured in one of our story lines, but I'm confident that you will find the terms quite satisfactory. The duration of the contract is for one month. That does not guarantee how long you will be involved with the WWE. Your story line could be longer or shorter than the contract length. If you are involved for a longer period of time, we will just continue to lengthen the contract period as needed."  
  
I nodded my head and reached for the document that Vince handed me. "Thank you Mr. McMahon. I am very excited to work for your company for however long that may be." I said as I began to scan the document in my hand. I quickly hit the high points and had to force myself to remain emotionless when I saw how much money they were going to pay me for this little stint on WWE TV.  
  
'Hot damn. Not a bad chunk of change for a temporary job.' I thought to myself. Needless to say I was pleasantly surprised by the size of my paycheck. I looked up at Vince "I hope you don't need me to sign this right now sir. I would like a chance to read over it thoroughly before I sign it." I smiled hoping that he would understand my hesitation.  
  
"Of course. I understand. Take the afternoon and look it over. Let Jim or myself know if you have any concerns. Just have the signed copy back in my office before 8pm tonight." I swear I saw a glimmer of admiration in his eye as he said this. Maybe I scored a few points with businessman Vince by wanting to take my time.  
  
"Victoria, have you thought of what stage name you want to use?" Jim Ross asked as he turned to look at me.  
  
"Well, I have given it some thought and have narrowed it down to two." I said looking at the group, "My favorite is Trinity, but if that won't work, I thought about using Savannah."  
  
"I like Trinity. It has a kind of 21st century edginess to it." Shane says speaking up for the first time. "Trinity.... I like it. Let's go with that." Vince concluded. "Now let's discuss the story line."  
  
"Vince, before we move on to that, I do have two things I would like to discuss." I said taking a deep breath. "First, I know that I'm in no way going to be a huge name in the WWE, but I would like to own the rights to the name that I will be using."  
  
"I don't know about that Victoria. WWE usually owns the rights to the name." Vince says shaking his head.  
  
"I understand that sir, but I would like to have some say in what happens to the name once I do step aside." I state.  
  
Vince looked at me and luckily decided that I looked like I would not back down. "Ok. Let me think about this and we'll discuss it before you sign the contract. What is the second thing?"  
  
"I'm very open to the ideas that you may have but, I just want to state; I refuse to be a helpless female. I don't want to be just like the guys, but I will not be a helpless 'oh I can't do anything for myself' woman." I am determined not to budge on this one.  
  
Vince, Shane and Jim all look at me and shake their heads. It's Vince's office and Vince speaks up. "Understood. If there is something in the script that you feel uncomfortable about. Let us know and we will talk about it."  
  
Not a promise, but I guess that it will have to do. The rest of the meeting is spent talking about how I will be introduced as Kev's long lost sister and how I would be worked into the story line.

It was lunchtime when the meeting finally broke. I had taken in so much information in such a short time that my head was swimming. I had previously agreed to meet Kev and Trish in catering after my meeting. When I walked into the catering area I saw Kev, Trish, Shawn and Mark all sitting in the back. Kev saw me walk in the door and waved me over.  
  
"How'd it go?" Kev asked as I walked up.  
  
"Ok, I got a copy of my contract but I don't have to have the signed copy back to Vince until tonight."  
  
"So you haven't signed with the company yet?" Trish looked worried. Looking around the table I could tell I had an anxious audience on my hands.  
  
"For all intents and purposes I have agreed, but I haven't actually signed. I told Vince that I don't sign contracts without reading them. Also, I asked Vince about retaining the rights to the name I chose. Vince wants to think about it and we'll discuss it before I sign. My new name is Trinity, by the way."  
  
"After all of that was taken care of, Vince, Shane, Jim Ross and I discussed what's going to happen story line wise. I'm going to be introduced on next Monday's RAW. I'll be introduced as Kevin's sister at the beginning of RAW in a promo with Kev and Shawn. Later that night, I'll be wondering around backstage and bump into Orton and Silicone Barbie-I mean Rena, and that's how the seeds will be planted. Oh, Vince said I needed to start some in ring training ASAP. He wants me to be able to take a few small bumps as soon as possible."  
  
"We've actually been setting here talking about that." Shawn spoke up for the first time. "Kev, Trish, Mark and I are all going to work with you. Since we all have different schedules most of the time we'll each work with you over the next few weeks as we have time. We've worked out a tentative schedule." Shawn says handing me a piece of paper.  
  
"We all have time right now, and the ring is free why don't you go change clothes and we'll head down there and work for a little while." Kev says as they all get up from the table.  
  
As the guys head down to the ring, Trish and I head to the locker room so I can change into some workout clothes.  
  
"I'm afraid I will have found some muscles I didn't have by the end of the day today." I say as I look over at Trish.  
  
"You probably will have." Trish says laughing. "Just think though, you can probably get Shawn to feel sorry for you and give you a full body massage."  
  
"Ooh! That could be fun!" I laugh.  
  
When Trish and I get down to the ring, Shawn, Kevin and Mark were all standing around the ring talking. When they see Trish and I walking up, they get in the ring and lean on the ropes.  
  
Kev tells me, "Ok Vicks. You and Trish get in and start with some basic tie ups and back bumps and we'll go from there. Just to warn you, no one here is going to be easy on you. If you're going to do this you're going to do it the right way."  
  
I turn around and look down at Kev and give him a dirty look, "Do you think I would want it any other way? If there is one thing you should know about me by now Kevin is that I don't do anything half -assed. I don't want to go out there and make myself look stupid much less any of you."  
  
"Ok. Ok. Point well taken. I was just laying down the ground rules." Kevin says shaking his head and holding up his hands in surrender.  
  
Trish and I work for about twenty minutes on tie-ups and backdrops. I learn to take basic bumps and even learn to give and take slaps. Obviously at first I don't need to know anything fancy. After about an hour, the guys are really impressed on how fast I am picking things up. As for me I love being physical and I am totally enjoying working out like this. I can tell however, that I will be stiff and in some pain tonight. I hope I can talk Shawn into a body rub.  
  
After about an hour, we call it quits, because it's time for everyone to get ready for that night's house show. I go back to the women's locker room and shower and change. As I am leaving the locker room to head for catering to watch the night's show, I run into Rena who gives me a snotty look and says,  
  
"So, I hear that you have worked your way into having a job here now. Just what did you do to Vince to get that honor?" She sneers.  
  
"Unlike you Rena, I didn't do anything. Vince just offered me the job. Doing things to people to get what you want is your specialty not mine. I can't wait to mix it up with you sweetheart." With that, I step around her and head to catering. As I move down the hall, I hear Rena mutter under her breath as she is going into the locker room. 

At the 8pm that night, I meet with Vince and sign the final copy of my contract. I am officially a WWE employee. Definately not something I had been expecting, but it was exciting all the same. Vince also agreed to the requests that I made earlier. I think he may have agreed partly because I was ballsy enough to ask for them.

As the night goes on I can feel my muscles starting to rebel more and more. By the end of the night I am not quite sure if I will be able to walk that night much less the next day. I'm not quite sure if it will be a blessing or a curse that I will be spending the majority of the day tomorrow in a car traveling.

That night at the hotel, Shawn takes pity on me and pampers me like a princess all the while laughing at my predicament. He draws a bath for me and as I soak, he gets in the tub with me and we talk about all the things that I will have to work on in order to prepare. He is being so supportive, and so sweet I can't help but to think how lucky I have been in the last few days.

As luck would have it I did get that massage after all. Of course it ended up that we both got more than a massage. As I drifted off to sleep in Shawn's arms that night, I could not help but wonder if I would be fortunate enough to remain as lucky or if my luck would suddenly run out.  
  
_AN: Same as before. The only thing I own is Victoria. Please read and review. _


	12. Chapter 12

It was Monday morning. I was scheduled to make my debut on RAW that night. It wasn't going to be too exiting though. I was just going to appear as Kevin's sister who was visiting the WWE for a little while. Pretty much the straight up truth huh? No stretches there. I wasn't even scheduled to say more than two words, other than to introduce myself to Shawn and a couple of others. No big deal right? Then why was I so nervous? Something deep down was now telling me that I might have gotten in over my head.

That morning at breakfast everyone could tell that I was nervous and pretty much tried to stay out of my way. Shawn and Kev were being supportive telling me not to worry. Easy for them to say right? They have done this a million times. To make matters worse, word had come from the creative team that our bit was being changed, which meant that we probably would not see a script until right around show time. And Shawn and Kev said no sweat! I'm trying to channel the spirit of my high school drama teacher, but I'm not sure that it's working!

I had been working with Trish, Kevin, Shawn, Mark and a few others in the ring over the past week. I have loved mixing it up with everyone in the ring. I may come across as a girly-girl to most people but deep inside there is a tomboy waiting to get out. Luckily I was picking up the moves pretty quickly and already had several under my belt. Unfortunately though no one would teach me any of the high-flying moves that I asked to learn. Everyone said it was better for me to stick to a mat style of wrestling.

Finally it was time for us to head to the arena to get ready for the show that night. I follow Trish to the Diva locker room. Because I wasn't really doing anything for the show that night, I just freshened up my makeup and hair. Tonight all I had to do was act like a relative that was visiting. 'Too bad I can't just skip a step and beat the crap out of Rena' I thought to myself as I studied my reflection in the mirror.

As I was finishing up, I looked over my shoulder and saw Rena and Jackie walk into the room. They saw me and sneered in my direction and started whispering between themselves. I knew that they must have been whispering about me but I could care less. I was not going to let those two affect me tonight. I had bigger things to worry about. Now, off to find my script. I had yet to see what I would be doing that night.

I found Shawn and Kevin sitting at a table in the back of catering looking over what appeared to be that night's script. "Hey guys. Is that tonight's script?" I ask as I walk up. "What's in there for me? Not much I hope."

"No just the standard stuff." Kevin answered. "You come back stage with me and I introduce you to Shawn on camera. We're going to be walking around back stage and run into Rena and Paul in the hallway. Nothing happens, but I guess it's a build up."

"Ok, no stress tonight." I reply as I sit down.

I just wondered around the rest of the afternoon. I had nothing to do to prepare for the show. I wasn't going to speak. Everyone else had matches and promo's to prepare. I spent some time watching Kevin, Trish and Shawn working matches and promos. It was all part of my learning process. I had to learn in a few weeks what it had taken everyone else years to learn. No pressure there!

Finally it was show time. My bit with Kevin and Shawn was not until the middle of the show. I spent most of my time in front of a monitor backstage watching the show. Now I was watching more for a learning experience than a fan. I will always be a fan at heart. I am nothing more than a fan that got lucky and gets to take part for a little while. Every fan's dream!

Finally it is time for me to go with Kevin and appear on camera. All I have to do is act natural, and not think about the camera being there. It's easier said than done with all those lights pointed at you and a camera just a few feet away from you. Not to mention that there are a few million people that will see you if you screw up! Just act natural... Just act natural...

Show time. Kevin and I are walking down the hallway and he is talking to me. Unbeknownst to me Jim Ross and Jerry the King Lawler are discussing who the new girl is.

"Who is that with Nash?" Jerry asks.

"I don't know King. Let's just watch and see I'm sure that we'll soon find out." Jim responds.

"Well, I certainly won't have a problem with that. As you can see she has a nice set of puppies!" King replies enthusiastically.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ross asks impatiently.

"No. Of course not. There's always Stacy's legs!" King replies with glee.

Backstage Kevin and I walk up behind Shawn. "Shawn. Hey man wait up! There's someone I would like to introduce you to!"

Shawn turns around to look at us. "Hey Kev. What's up?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to my sister. She's here visiting for a few weeks, and I've been showing her around." Kevin explains. "This is my sister Trinity. Trinity this is Shawn Michaels" he says turning to me.

"Trinity." Shawn says checking me out. "It's very nice to meet you sweetheart."

And cut. We are through with that part of the show. On the show, Jim and the King start their commentary about our scene. "See King. Now we know. The beautiful young woman is Kevin's sister."

"Beautiful? Beautiful? Are you blind Ross? Kevin's sister is a hottie! And it certainly appears that HBK thinks so too. Did you see the way he checked her out?" King said in his usual enthusiastic style.

"That I did King." Jim Ross replies.

Backstage Kevin and Shawn and I hang out. Their matches are not until later in the show.

"That was intense." I say sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Isn't it though." Kevin and Shawn laugh at me. "You get used to it after a while."

Now it's time for Kevin and I to accidentally bump into Rena and Paul. Nothing really. Just walk past each other and give the look. Here we go. Kevin and I are walking toward Rena and Paul who look up from their conversation and see us. Kevin and I are casually walking by Rena and Paul who are staring each other down, and I look at each other. Given my short history with Rena, I wondered if she would try to do something to embarrass me on national TV. I didn't know if she would but I had prepared myself that it might happen. She did try something very subtle. Just as I was walking past her, she moved over just enough to bump my shoulder as to knock me off balance and fall backwards. I guess she thought that I was dumb, because I had prepared for it. She hit me and I didn't move, but she stumbled out of the scene. Score one for me!

After the camera had cut off, Kevin turned and looked at me. "What was that about?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but I'm not surprised. I thought she might try something." I said shaking my head.

"Well, it looks like everything just got escalated. We'll just have to see what the writing staff does with it. She sure did make herself look like an idiot didn't she?" He laughs.

"Well, she doesn't have to try too hard does she." I add.

Kevin and Shawn were in the main event tag team match against Paul and Ric Flair. On screen, Kevin and Shawn led me to a monitor telling me to watch them mop the floor with Evolution. The idea was to have them come back and get me bragging about how they beat Evolution to close the show. Well things did not work that way. I was setting there waiting for Shawn and Kevin to come get me to close the show when Rena walks up to me.

"You don't belong here little girl." Rena says then throws her drink in my face.

I definitely did not expect this so late in the show. I jumped up from my chair in shock and do the first thing that I can think of. I shove her backwards. Hard. Just at that moment Shawn and Kevin come up and see what happened. Both of them move to my side, each grabbing an arm. Raw then fades to black.


	13. Chapter 13

It took Rena about a second to recover from the shock that I actually laid my hands on her. As soon as she recovered she lunged for my throat. I was ready for her. I was sick and tired of her crap. Unfortunately, Kevin and Shawn had me by the arms and I couldn't punch her. However, they didn't have my legs so I was able to get a good kick to her ribs before Shawn and Kevin could stop me.

"Ok. Now that's enough." Kevin said as I continued to struggle. "Stop!" He and Shawn finally shouted together jerking my arms to get my attention. They were finally able to get my attention and I settled down.

By that time Vince, JR, Shane and Stephanie had made it down to where we were.

"Ok. Who exactly would like to explain what's going on here, who took it upon themselves to rewrite the show?" Vince demanded looking at Rena then at me. Neither of us spoke up. I knew I better keep my mouth shut if I wanted to keep my job, besides what would I say? 'She started it' would sound so mature. Obviously it was a rhetorical question because Vince immediately turned to Rena.

"Rena, I don't know what your problem is but you should know better than bring personal issues on screen! I know that the two of you have had a tiff going on for some time and that's what gave me the idea to bring Victoria on screen, but I don't want you rewriting the show whenever you feel like it. I know that I give you guys freedom to make certain changes, but you do not control the direction of the show! Luckily for you two, what happened tonight plays perfectly into the story line that we have planned." Vince said shaking his head.

"I suggest that both of you separate and cool off. I don't want to hear or see any more of this crap. Is this clear? What we do may be unorthodox, but this is still a business, and I expect you to treat it as such." With that Vince turned around and walked away. Shane, Stephanie and JR followed him.

Before she walked away, I caught Stephanie giving Rena a look that could kill. I guess the Princess didn't like Silicone Barbie any more than I do. I wonder if Rena has had the balls to try to steal Paul. Nah… I don't think Rena would still be walking around if she tried to cross the Princess. Although, I would like to have front row seats to that fight if it ever happened!

I was so busy picturing Stephanie beating up Rena that I didn't realize that Kevin was talking.

"….You just can't loose it." I hear Kevin say. He glances down at me and realizes I haven't heard a word that he has said. "Are you even listening to me?" Kevin asks shaking his head.

"Sorry Kev. I kind of went somewhere else for a while. What were you saying?" I looked up at him sheepishly.

"I was saying I understand why you lost it with Rena, I would have too, but you've got to keep your cool. This isn't just a private thing anymore. Every time you loose your temper, you are playing right into her hands."

"I know that Kevin! I keep telling myself not to let her get to me but then I see her and I just loose it. You aren't telling me anything I don't already know." I respond as I follow Kev and Shawn to their dressing room.

Over the course of the next week I follow Kevin, Shawn and Trish around the north working various house shows. I don't know if you can call what I did during the show working, all I ever did was go with Kevin and/or Shawn to the ring and act like a cheerleader. I was under strict orders not to lay a hand on Rena yet. I did however earn my keep during my daily workouts with a number of people. I was put through the wringer sometimes six days a week with conditioning or actual wrestling. And I was loving it!

With the number of people I had working with me I just hoped I was able to make them proud and hoped that they did not feel that it was a waste of their time. I definitely adapted to a style of wrestling that was more barroom brawler than girlie diva. No girlie slaps for me I went for the full on punch and chop. I took on who ever was willing to work with me. I wanted to prove that I actually deserved to be there for some other reason than being Kevin's sister.

Rena was prancing around as usual and trying to flirt with Shawn when she thought that I was not looking, but for the most part she has left me alone. That has made me a little nervous, but I heard through the grapevine that Vince had threatened her job if she caused any trouble outside of that written in the storyline. Personally I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, as it always seems to do.

I didn't have to wait too long. Unfortunately I had been so busy thinking that Rena was going to do something I didn't see this one coming and it really threw me for a loop.

AN: Hey guys I'm back! Hopefully back on track too. Sorry this chapter is so short, just trying to get things back on track. Unfortunately the same applies as before. The only person I own in this chapter is Vicks. The others own themselves or are owned by Vince McMahon.


End file.
